Hosuke Nara (Darkrein)
"One day, younger brother... you and I must cross swords for this climatic battle, so that only the winner can prove himself. Remember this well, and just enjoy the rest of your life from now on." Total Drama Sujira, episode 39 ("The Riceball Fever Episode. What, You Never Thought that Up, Before!?") Profile Age: 17, 19 (after being reshaped into Darkrein; Total SujiAguupin) Seiyu: Jun Fukuyama Voice Actor: Brad Swaile (Total Drama Sujira; VIZ only), Todd Haberkorn (Total SujiAguupin; VIZ only), David Earnest (Bandai Entertainment; Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 2 and 3, Total SujiAguupin: Demon Salvation), Crispin Freeman (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave '''and ongoing) Height: 6'2" feet. Weight: 105 oz. Notable abilities: Madan Chiru, Darkururu, Chiran, Fungetsu, Tekkon Art: Possession Technique, Resurrection Art: Mai no Yamidorosu, Bludd, Resurrction Art No. II: Ultimo Yamidorsu , Sky Uppercut Blades, Death Blast, Tekkon Art: Wolf Overdrive, Order Die Occupation: Sujira (former), Kunoha Team (former) History/personality Hosuke Nara is the older brother of Mukuro Nara. They both came from a nightmarish future in which incidents kept occuring for reasons unknown. While generally the more stronger of the two in terms of skills and battle fare, Hosuke is a bit weak in the 'emotions' area... it's not as bad as Ryu, that is! Hosuke Nara was originally on the Sujira Team alongside his younger sibling, but as the series progressed into the 99th episode of Total Drama Sujira ("A Samurai Ain't Got Jack from My Experience! Trust Me, Bro!"), it was revealed that Hosuke didn't want to cause anymore pain for his brother. Therefore, he decided to commit suicide in order to keep the conflict from getting stronger... but this only caused more damage to the former than ever, as he then decided that Hosuke must be brought to justice. The duo would constantly pit each other in deathmatchs for the major portion of Total SujiAguupin, in which the first two bouts were draws, then the third was Hosuke defeating Mukuro, and the fourth/final battle involved Hosuke's actual death to his young brother, who would keep his memories as a treasure... In terms of attitude, Hosuke is usually very deadpan in the humor department, but is at least strong enough to keep the rest of his head in check, as Zakura once advised him for that. Hosuke prefers to also finish the enemies he kills, and mostly all of them... which is a contrast between him and Mukuro, who only decides to kill the ones who deserve it. Around the time of Total SujiAguupin, Hosuke became incredibly ignorant and more cold. The reason for this was because of being reshaped by Monoc(h)rome, one of the victims of Team Kunoha. Statistics *Strength: 6/10, 9/10 (SujiAguupin only) *Intellect: 8/10 *Charisma: 7/10 *Speed: 10/10 *Spirit Power: 9/10 *Power: 8/10 *Total Stats: 4,800, 5,100 (SujiAguupin only) Trivia: *Hosuke's character song is "Kazekagi no Yura", sung by Jun Fukuyama. His theme is known as '''Black Katana. *It is hinted in Total SujiAguupin that Hosuke became a full Kunoha member in order to force Mukuro into joining. *In an omake of Total SujiAguupin episode 104, Megumi and Ryo had been constantly asking Hosuke about his personal interests, greatly annoying him, but not to any severe end. *Hosuke is ranked "20th Best Enemy" in the Sujira Poll and Rankings. *In the manga adaptation, Hosuke's design is more or less likely the prototype design, which was also fanart for Courtney, another character from Total Drama. Apparently, many confused his gender for a female here more than they did for the anime adaptation or the films, in which Hosuke's masculinity is revealed throughout. **They also compared Hosuke to another character of the series: Hydraken. Both are alike in terms of body structure (at least in the manga, in which Hydraken keeps his femimine appearance in the anime, yet Hosuke doesn't).